The goal of the Cell and Molecular Core is'to provide sensitive and powerful molecular tools and models to facilitate projects for members of the Neuroscience Institute. The Cell and Molecular Core will provide support and services that include GeneChip expression analysis, Real Time measurements of PCR reactions, Genetic reporter systems (Dual-Luciferase Reporter Assay System), and other state-of-the-art approaches to facilitate research by neuroscience investigators. The Cell and Molecular Biology Core facility will also provide technical expertise and training to investigators of the Institute in a number of essential techniques. By providing these services, as well as basic reagents, the Core will facilitate progress towards each project proposed by the investigators in the Neuroscience Institute. During the previous funding cycle, the Core has been highly successful in assisting investigators with generating data for publication in peerreviewed journals and for securing funding for ongoing research.